1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a substrate holder and more specifically to a substrate holder in a spin rinse dryer apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Fluid processing, among other processes, is used as a manufacturing technique for the application or removal of films and materials to various structures and surfaces, such as substrates such as semiconductor wafers and silicon work pieces or substrates. Fluid post processing may include a rinsing and drying step. One approach to rinsing and drying of the substrate involves rotating the substrate at high speed and dispensing a rinsing fluid on the surface of the substrate while subsequently allowing the substrate to dry, for example, in an atmospheric, nitrogen or otherwise, purged volume. A problem arises where retention, rotation and processing of substrates in a high speed rotational environment requires cleanliness and requires for the processing of thin or otherwise delicate substrates. Accordingly, there is a desire for new and improved methods and apparatus for processing substrates in a substrate spin rinse dryer application.